Considerate Crowley
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Crowley comes to Mavriel's rescue. Very intimate but no smut - Crowley would never force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Part of my Mavriel series. Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural. *Respecting consent*
1. Caring Crowley

I sat alone at the bar. It had been a long week and I was looking for a ride out of town, I should be able to hitch a lift from someone around here. As I looked around the dull room for possible means of transport, two men appeared on either side of me and sat down – demons.

Immediately I got to my feet and tried to leave before anything started but the demons caught a hold of my arms and forced me back into my seat. "Where you think you're going, whore?" sneered one of them.

"You can't leave without _us_; we've got a thing or two to show you round the back. We've got a few baseball bats and then we get to see if the rumours are true that you just won't die" the other one laughed.

I sat stiffly, keeping my breathing shallow. I could have panicked but I knew better by now, there was very little I'd be able to do to get away from this without killing innocent bystanders, so I began mentally preparing myself for the injuries that were inevitably on their way. All of a sudden there was a presence behind me and a pair of firm hands on my shoulders; I flinched and froze.

"You two" growled a familiar voice. I relaxed as the demon's faces paled and fear consumed them, I smirked as gentle thumbs rubbed across my shoulders, "get out of here – if I see your ugly mugs again, it'll be for the last time, understood?" They bolted out the door.

One hand left my shoulder before the other trailed across my back as Crowley sat down beside me, "Hello Mavriel, I hope those idiots didn't bother you too much"

I smiled gently at the Crossroads King, "Well, you saw to them quick enough, didn't you? What, were you watching me or something?"

"I'm always watching out for _you_, Love" he smirked. Crowley signalled to the bartender and ordered two drinks, "What brings you out here, in the middle of nowhere, on a dull, rainy night to a cheap bar like this, Darling?" His hand came to rest on my hip, softly pulling me in towards him.

"I'm getting a drink before I leave town"

"And how exactly, may I ask, are you planning on doing that?"

"I was going to hitch a ride"

"Uh-hu, I'll see to that Love. Where do you want to go?" Crowley flashed me a charming smile. I finished my drink and immediately Crowley got me another.

"What you playing at? Are you trying to get me drunk, _Darling_?" I joked with a grin.

"Drunk? I was under the impression that you were famous for being able to hold your drink"

"I did say 'trying'"

Crowley grinned, "You avoided my question, Dear. Where do you want to go once we're done here?"

"Oh, I don't know – where are you going to treat me to?"

He chuckled with a suggestive smirk, "I have a few ideas"

"Now, now – behave yourself"

A mischievous grin spread across his face, "Behave? Me? You should know better, Mav" Crowley leant in close to me, twisting round on the bar stool. Gently, he turned me to face him. One hand cupped my neck while the other rested on my thigh.

"Crowley?" I said slowly, hesitant and confused.

"Hush Love" Crowley slowly leant in further, our noses brushed together and my eyes flickered shut. As much as I flirted and fooled around with Crowley, we'd never (soberly) gotten any more physical than brief touches. His lips brushed against mine teasingly, the scruff of his stubble gently scratching against my skin. "Let's get out of here" he breathed.

I sat back a little, confused "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes" Suddenly we teleported from the bar to Crowley's living room.

I gasped in mild shock, "More of a warning next time"

We were closer together now – I was almost sitting on his knee. Crowley wrapped his arms tighter around me and brushed my hair back behind my ear. For a demon, Crowley was incredibly charming. "Sorry Darling" he hummed contently, "you are so beautiful, a true Princess, my Love" I blushed; Balthazar and Gabriel flattered me like this, Crowley had done so before but much less often – it was as if he suddenly had gained the confidence to be flirtatious with me. "There aren't enough souls in Heaven, Hell, Earth and Purgatory to make up your worth"

I giggled, looking away, unable to hold back my stupid grin.

"That's it" Crowley cupped my cheek, turning my face back to him "smile – show off how gorgeous you are." Crowley pulled me closer to him, pulling me onto his lap, I licked my lips and looked of to the side awkwardly, "Hh-hm, this way, Love" with one finger Crowley turned my head back to face him. It was the look on his face that made me smile, eyebrows slightly raised expectantly with a smile waiting on his lips; he lit up as I started to smile. "There"

He sat up straighter and ran his hands through my hair. He leant in again, not so slowly this time. I closed my eyes as his lips lingered over mine. I clasped my hands behind his neck, lazily playing with the short hair there. Crowley's lips pressed against mine, his hands trailed to the back of my neck and to my thigh, drawing my body to his. His hold was firm but not possessive, he held me securely, yet carefully but with certainty that made me feel perfectly safe with him.

I gasped in breaths between tender kisses. Crowley's hand looped round my back and he lowered me to lie back across the sofa. As Crowley lay on his side next to me, both our shoes disappeared and made there way across the room to the door. I smirked and laughed quietly. "What? I don't want dirty shoes on my sofa"

I giggled. He leant across me, one hand at my side to hold himself up. I propped myself up against the arm of the sofa and twisted round into Crowley, kissing him again. He ran his hand up my leg, stopping at my belt and starting to pull it undone. "Mmm, no Crowley" I breathed, "not tonight"

Crowley sighed but nodded, "Whatever you say, Love." Crowley removed his hand from my belt and tucked my hair back behind my ear before kissing me again, "whatever you want, I'm not going to force you"

I kissed him deeply, "Thank you".

"No worries, Dear. Hmm, would you like me to organise a room for you here?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, twenty minutes will have it sorted"

Joking, I said, "What, didn't you have anything ready when you came out to get me?"

He laughed deeply, "The plan was to have you sleep in my bed with me"

"Well," I sat up, putting my hand on Crowley's shoulder, "I don't see why you should bother making up another room when we can still share your bed"

"Really, Love? You don't mind?"

"Not at all," I smiled, "believe it or not, I like cuddles"

He chuckled, "Oh I believe it." Crowley sat up, pulling me to him. He kissed me slowly, fingers tangling themselves in my hair. For the King of the Crossroads, he was strangely gentle.


	2. index

This story is part of a series. In chronological order they are;

\- A New World

\- Considerate Crowley

\- Meeting The Winchesters

\- A Quiet Night In

\- Moose In Shining Armour

\- LuciferIsComing

\- To Become Hell's Queen

\- Becoming The Queen of Hell

\- It's A Hard Hell Life

No specific time:

\- Hugs

\- Wake Up Dean

There is also 'She has wings but she's no angel', which covers several seasons

I'll update this as I post more :)


End file.
